


Unsurprising Announcements and Melodramatic Reactions

by koonutkalifee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi No, Aomine Should Chill, Kise is as subtle as a brick, M/M, The Entire Generation of Miracles Make an Appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koonutkalifee/pseuds/koonutkalifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi no.</p><p>Or alternatively, Kagami and Kuroko are dating, and the Generation of Miracles have always been slightly too protective of their smallest member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsurprising Announcements and Melodramatic Reactions

No one even pretended to be surprised when they announced that they were dating.

There were a few whistles, a few leers, and coach smacking them upside the head with a paper fan and telling them to get to practise already. Kuroko had given everyone his faint smile, and Kagami had been redder than his hair, but oddly enough, nothing weird came of telling their team.

It was a few days later when things got freaky.

 

Kagami should have known that something was off when he saw Kise leaning against the wall of his apartment block. He later thought that he should have turned and run the other way in the seconds before Kise noticed him. But he didn’t.

“Kagamicchi!” Kise’s face lit up. “Kagamicchi, over here!”

“Kise.” Kagami eyed him warily. To be fair to him, Kise was probably the least irritating of all of Kuroko’s former teammates. However. “What do you want?” That didn’t mean Kagami liked him.

“Well, I just found out about you and Kuroko, and I wanted to come and congratulate you!” Kise was beaming at him, almost glowing. “I can’t say I’m surprised though.”

Kagami grunted. “Thanks,” he began.

“I mean, you and Kurokocchi just got on so well together!” Kise ignored Kagami and kept talking, smiling all the while. “Aaw, Kurokocchi finally found someone!” It appeared that Kise had disappeared into his own world. “He was always so shy in school, we all thought he never would.” Kagami had mostly zoned out by now, and so the image a casual passer-by would get was of two boys ignoring each other. “We all thought of Kurokocchi as our little brother, even though he’s older than some of us!” Kise was still beaming his thousand watt smile, and Kagami wondered if it was a thing models did, or if it was just Kise.

“So you’d better look after him, or something awful could happen.” Kise clapped his arm. “I mean, you hear all the time about these horrible accidents that just randomly happen when you think they shouldn’t!”

“Yeah.” _Was he wearing more eyeliner than usual?_ Kagami wondered. _Maybe it’s his hair…_

“It was so nice to see you, Kagamicchi! I’ll see you soon!” Kise turned and walked off, waving an arm without turning around.

It was only after Kise had turned the corner and disappeared that Kagami realised he’d probably just been threatened.

Over Kuroko.

 _What the hell did I just sign up for?_ He wondered.

 

He didn’t forget about it, but he also didn’t mention it to Kuroko. It seemed ridiculous the next morning, and half of him wondered if it had been a dream.

So he kept quiet. Which, in hindsight, had been a stupid idea.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Kagami yelled. Midorima pushed his glasses up with his slender, taped fingers.

“Fulfilling an obligation.” They were standing on the outdoor basketball courts nearest to Kagami’s apartment where Kagami had been practising. Midorima held the ball he’d caught in his other hand.

Kagami blinked slowly, and Midorima sighed and gritted his teeth. “Don’t hurt him.” He honestly looked like he was in agony, and Kagami would later wonder why he’d even bothered to do this, as he clearly didn’t want to. “Do not hurt him, do not break his heart, do not so much as think of upsetting him in any way at all.”

Midorima threw the ball at the hoop on the other end of the court and turned to walk away. Kagami turned around in time to see it pass through the hoop, and when he turned back Midorima was gone.

“What the hell.” He mumbled.

 

Again, he didn’t tell Kuroko, although this time it was out of confusion.

 

Aomine threw a basketball at his head to get his attention.

“Yo.” He said, and slung himself over Kagami’s shoulder. They were exactly the same height. “I heard you’re dating my shadow. Congratulations. Hurt him and I’ll kill you.”

“He’s not your shadow.” Aomine scowled for less than a second and Kagami revelled in the tiny victory. “Why are you all threatening me?” There was a truly unpleasant expression on Aomine’s face now, but Kagami pushed forwards.

“How do you all know where I live?” It didn’t matter how ugly Aomine made himself; he couldn’t leave.  Kagami had his basketball.

“Magic.” Aomine sneered. “Give me my fucking ball back.”

Kagami narrowed his eyes. “You don’t get to tell me I can’t date him. You don’t even talk anymore. The last thing you said to Kuroko was that he’ll always lose.”

The change that came over Aomine was absolute. He pushed away from Kagami and scowled even more.

“I mean it. You’d better not upset him.”

And then he was gone, leaving his basketball with Kagami.

 

Kagami decided it was time to tell Kuroko. Kuroko just slurped his vanilla shake and blinked his huge eyes.

“They’re crazy.” Was all he said.

Kagami dropped his head onto the table and groaned.

 

Murasakibura was so much easier to deal with than the other three.

“You’re dating Kurochin.” A very, very long pause, long enough that Kagami feared he’d been forgotten. “I can crush you.”

And that was it. The giant lumbered past, shoving another handful of crisps into his mouth.

Kagami leant against the walls of the stadium’s corridor and sighed in relief.

 

“Do they all think they’re your father or something?” Kagami grumbled in the changing rooms.

“No.” Kuroko folded his shirt and put it into his bag. “But they had the mentality that we belonged to each other and no one else.”

“That’s so messed up.”

“Yes.” Kuroko agreed again and turned to see Kagami hadn’t even finished changing. He sighed and sat down, prepared to wait.

 

Akashi didn’t even approach him. He just stood on the other side of the road and drew his finger across his throat, then vanished behind the traffic.

Kagami was more fucking scared than he ever had been before.

 

“It was Akashi!” Three days after Kagami had been scared shitless by Kuroko’s former captain found the couple eating at Majo’s.

Kuroko continued chewing. “Probably.” After he’d swallowed. “What happened?”

“Your basketball cult threatened me, remember? It must have been Akashi’s fault.” Kagami swallowed the last of his burger and scowled at the table. “That bastard.”

Kuroko just nodded.

“How else would they know where I live?” Kagami was talking to himself now, and Kuroko smiled gently at the sight of his boyfriend ranting under his breath about crazy possessive basketball cults.

His boyfriend.

Nice.

**Author's Note:**

> So the whole time I was watching this show I got Scott Pilgrim vibes from the Generation of Miracles and then this happened. It honestly does feel like they were Kuroko's jealous exes.


End file.
